Vivante
by toomuchchampagne
Summary: Dis, tu m'aimes ? J'avais promis de ne jamais le demander, de ne jamais te le dire et, en échange, tu ne me quitterais jamais, tu resterais avec moi. Jusqu'à la fin des temps.Mais je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne suis pas comme Elle. Je suis vivante.SPAWN


* * *

Disclaimer: Évidemment, rien n'est à moi bien que je continue à nourrir le fol espoir qu'un jour Spike soit mien...

Commence 7 ans après la saison 5. Buffy n'est jamais revenu.

Plusieurs morceaux de fics relié entre eux. J'en ferais surement autre chose plus tard, dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

_/ En me penchant vers toi, reine des adorés_

_Je croyais respirer le parfum de ton sang/**Baudelaire**_

*¤*Little girl & her vampire protector*¤*

Deux grands yeux bleus inquiets se penchent sur l'effrayante blessure qu'arbore son front.

- Ça fait mal ?

Sa voix n'est qu'un souffle à peine audible.

- Non. C'est presque rien.

Je mens, et elle sait que c'est un mensonge. Elle sait toujours. Elle peut voir à travers moi. Elle sait que mon image n'est rien d'autre que ça. Une image. Un masque que j'exhibe aux yeux des gens pour mieux me cacher derrière. Au début, je détestais ça. Je détestais qu'elle sache que ce n'était qu'un masque. Je détestais qu'elle soit trop intelligente pour son propre bien. Je voulais la frapper. La faire pleurer, comme ça elle aurait eu peur de moi, comme toutes les petites filles devraient. Je voulais la frapper, et maintenant je veux juste la serrer contre moi. Parce que ça me semble être la chose la plus naturelle et agréable du monde. Je ne peux plus m'imaginer vivre sans sentir son contact, son odeur, pouvoir la toucher. Elle m'est devenue indispensable, comme respirer pour les humains.

Ensemble, on finira par être heureux.

Un jour, elle se collera à moi comme elle le fait tout le temps de cette manière si particulière qu'elle a, comme si elle voulait se fondre en moi. Un jour elle me serrera contre elle parfaitement heureuse. Cette fois, elle ne pleurera pas contre mon torse, ni ne cherchera à se réfugier du reste du monde entre mes bras ou à atténuer sa souffrance en s'étourdissant de nos étreintes. Non, elle le fera juste par envie, parce qu'elle sera heureuse. Avec moi.

J'en fais la promesse.

Un jour tu seras heureuse Dawn Summers, et je ferais tout pour que ce jour arrive.

Je ferais tout pour te rendre heureuse.

Tu deviendras tout ce que tu voudras, tout ce que tu es déjà pour moi. Une fée, un ange, n'importe quoi. Mon amour, ma sœur ou milles autres douceurs.

Elle est déjà pour moi tour à tour, fille, sœur, amie, confidente, amour, mère et amante.

Peu importe qui tu deviendras avec le temps, tu seras toujours ma Dawn.

Il ne fallait pas me confier la responsabilité de m'occuper de toi. Buffy n'aurait jamais du faire ça. Je suis un monstre. Puce ou pas, je suis un monstre. Et particulièrement quand je suis attaché au gens. Oui, je suis encore plus dangereux quand j'aime et la Tueuse aurait du savoir ça.

J'aime trop Dawn pour son propre bien. Bien sur, pas du même amour que Buffy. Je nourris à son égard un amour beaucoup plus égoïste et malsain, dont même moi je ne parviendrais pas à définir la nature exacte.

Mais je sais que je veux qu'elle soit à moi. Je suis tiraillé entre le désir de la savoir heureuse et épanouit, et le besoin possessif de la garder juste pour moi. Je suis immonde.

Parfois, je lui fais jurer de toujours rester à moi, rien qu'à moi. Et je lui fait d'interminable et ambigu serment d'amour, des promesses impérissables d'éternité, inlassablement répétées, amoureusement susurré toute la nuit durant.

Chaque fois qu'elle fait un cauchemar, c'est à dire très souvent depuis la mort de Buffy, je la console et la serre dans mes bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. J'ai pris l'habitude de la regarder dormir, d'écouter sa respiration tantôt régulière et apaisante, tantôt saccadée et inquiète. Elle sait que j'aime dormir avec elle, que ça nous aide tous les deux à nous sentir moins seuls, moins morts. Alors des fois elle me demande de venir dormir avec elle, elle prétexte un cauchemar pour me laisser juste être avec elle.

Peut-être qu'elle aussi elle en a pris l'habitude, peut-être que c'est pour me faire plaisir. Je ne sais pas trop. Je ne suis pas sur de vouloir savoir, mais je sais moi aussi quand elle ment.

Ces mois passés pratiquement en tête à tête, aucun de nous ne pouvant supporter les autres et le monde extérieur, nous ont encore plus rapprochés. On s'est créer un cocon protecteur, un monde qui ne tourne qu'autour de nous deux. Et j'ai peur qu'elle sorte. J'ai peur qu'elle ait envie de sortir, qu'elle me laisse seul, qu'elle me haïsse pour l'avoir enfermée avec moi dans cet univers qui n'englobe qu'elle et moi, pour l'avoir écartée des autres et l'avoir garder jalousement. J'ai aussi peur qu'elle me haïsse pour l'avoir empêcher de vivre, d'être heureuse.

Et j'ai peur qu'elle ait raison.

* * *

_Tu n'as pas d'âme ?Qu'importe, je te prêterais la mienne et alors tu seras, tu deviendras mon Inséparable Moitié, mon amant dans la mort : mon âme sœur. Ainsi soit il. On créera notre destinée, on la réécrira dans le sang._

_Je n'aime pas quand tout est joué d'avance, je préfère me jouer de la fatalité, au risque de perdre. Je n'aime pas me plier au règlement. J'abhorre le cérémonial cérémonieusement pompeux des contraintes, formalité et loi sans fin, courber l'échine face à la foule des normes bien-pensantes, me conformer aux préceptes illogiques et autres mesure disciplinaire-protocolaire me dégoute._

_Ce monde qui nous entoure est sec, impitoyable et irascible. Il s'acharne sur moi, me crible de douleurs, alors peu m'importe de respecter la moindre de ces illogiques, incohérentes et stériles règles. On créera notre monde à nous, loin des rires qui commencent à poindre derrière les nuages de notre nuit. Ils sont les fantômes avortés de nos étreintes sans âmes et sans vie. On fuira. /Loin, loin, ici la boue est faite de nos pleurs/_

* * *

J'ai compliqué nos vies en tombant amoureuse de lui, en tombant amoureuse d'un autre. Je sais, j'ai rompu toutes nos lois tacites, jamais exprimés et pourtant toujours respectées. Il le fallait.

Tu n'étais jamais là. Oh je sais, ce n'est pas une excuse. Mais...mais je crois qu'il m'aime; et toi est-ce que tu m'aimes Spike ?

J'ai envie d'être aimée, je n'y peut rien. Je sais, c'est _faible_.

Dis moi, est que tu m'aimes ?

J'avais promis de ne jamais le demander, de ne jamais te le dire et, en échange, tu ne me quitterais jamais, tu resterais avec moi. Jusqu'à la fin des temps. L'éternité.

Mais je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne suis pas comme Elle.

Je suis vivante.

Sept ans après, la vie reprend le dessus. Elle clame son existence par tous les pores de ma peau, je suis vivante Spike. Malgré toi, malgré moi, malgré ce monde qui s'est maintes fois écroulé autour de nous, et même malgré ces voix qui me hurlent ma culpabilité à la gueule.

Ça fait 7 ans que j'ai arrêté de vivre, 7 ans que je suis avec toi, qu'on l'attend. Que je t'attends.

Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'attendrais encore un peu. Ca ne me dérange pas d'attendre avec toi.

Attendre juste encore un peu ou jusqu'à la fin des temps, tant qu'on est ensemble. Vraiment, je pourrais rester toute ma vie avec toi. Dans notre appartement-cercueil où il fait toujours nuit, on se laisserait une fois de plus gagner par cette agréable torpeur. On se couchera ensemble dans le canapé, serré l'un contre l'autre, la langueur nous envahira sournoisement.

Et puis on s'abreuvera de la vie de l'autre. Tu te nourriras de mon sang et je me rassasierai de ton cœur.

Ce n'est rien de plus qu'une petite mort. Et c'est ainsi que tout finira, exilés loin du monde, seul avec la peine de l'autre car ici-bas plus personne ne sait guérir tes plaies.

Attendre rien qu'un peu plus à tes côtés...c'est si tentant.

Mais malgré ça, malgré tout ce que j'ai enduré je ne suis pas morte. Je ne peux plus faire semblant de l'être à tes côtés. Je ne peux plus me contenter de me laisser aller cette semi-existence de coma artificielle.

Ce n'est pas toi, ce n'est pas moi. C'est juste la vie qui me rappelle à elle. Ça me semble tellement naturel et évident. Il fallait si attendre, mais je pensais être comme vous.

Je n'ai ni remords, ni rancunes, ni regrets. Je t'aime.

L'autre, c'est juste l'appel de la vie. Ça ne compte pas. Je t'aime Spike.

J'ai passé ces sept années à t'aimer. Sans illusions, juste un peu d'espoir.

Je ne suis plus une enfant, je ne l'ai jamais été. Mais je sais que pour toi je resterais toujours la petite fille que tu dois protéger, même aujourd'hui quand les rôles s'inversent. Ça ne me dérange pas. Ça ne m'a jamais dérangé venant de toi.

Je te connais par cœur Spike, tu es dans mon cœur. Je te connais et te comprend mieux que personne. Mieux que toi même, surement. J'ai passé des heures à t'étudier, à apprendre le Spike cachée derrière mes grands yeux bleu d'Innocente insignifiante.

Je sais quand tu te déteste. Tu essaye d'en rire, mais les images destructrices des violences que tu aimerais t'infliger, que tu crois mériter, affluent dans ton esprit. Alors tu détourne le regard de peur que la haine que j'y verrais ne m'effraye.

Je sais quand tu penses que tu ne me mérite pas. Ces moments où tu trouves notre situation absurde et où tu préférerais que je t'arrache le cœur pour que la vie soit enfin logique. Mais je continue à te cajoler, parce qu'aucune de nos vies n'a jamais étaient logiques et que je m'en fiche de l'absurdité et du ridicule : je t'aime. Ça te fais peur, tu ne comprend pas. Le démon qui est en toi ne comprend que la haine et le sang. Et on a toujours peur de ce qu'on ne peut comprendre. Les coups ça te rassure, tu connais, tu le mérite; c'est ta place, la violence c'est tout ce que tu sais faire te susurre ton démon.

Oui, je sais toujours quand tu voudrais que je te frappe. Je sais quand je te fais peur, avec tout ce dévouement et cet amour que tu ne comprend pas vraiment. Alors tu penses que je suis folle, ou stupide. Tu te dis que je ne te connais pas vraiment, que je ne me rend pas compte. Après tout, je ne suis qu'une enfant, je ne doit voir que tes bons côtés. Alors tu aimerais me faire peur pour faire taire cet amour insensé, impossible. Mais tu ne le fais jamais, tu ne peux pas te résoudre à me perdre, à faire fuir la seule personne qui ressent pour toi autre chose que le mépris ou la haine. De toutes façons, je n'aurais jamais peur, Spike. Pas tant que tu es auprès de moi.

Je te connais. Je ne suis ni folle, ni stupide. Ni saine d'esprit ou intelligente. Je suis juste amoureuse de toi.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, n'aies pas peur. Je suis une grande fille maintenant, forte et Lucide.

Je sais quand c'est son visage que tu vois à la place du mien. Tes yeux brillent alors de la lueur des Fous et j'ai peur que tu ne me vois plus jamais.

Je t'aime Spike. Reviens moi, reviens à la vie.

* * *

Reviews please.


End file.
